From the Beginning A Gift for mykardia
by merick
Summary: mkardia invited fans to add to her last chapter, and so I have gratefully done this, I hope you all enjoy my interpretation of what happened when she 'faded to black'. And thanks to her for letting me join into her story, which I have really enjoyed.


A gift for Mykardia

My little addition to her wonderful Story From the Beginning

"Spock looked down at Nyota, and couldn't repress the feeling that she was the most incredible being in the universe. She was beautiful and perfect. He loved every inch of her, and her mind. He desired her, but not like an animal would desire a mate. He desire for her bloomed from his love for her. He gently lowered himself on to her, admiring the feel of her skin below his. His heart was beating much faster than usual; his usually analytical mind did not care to find out what percentage. He kissed her and then proceeded where they had left off."

Her skin looked like chocolate, swirled with rich cream, which was appropriate because it had intoxicated him in the same way. And the way she moved under his caresses reminded him of language personified; just what had brought them together. When words were joined they formed more perfect wholes, established ideas, emotions, desires; when they fit together in proper structure, just as he felt that her body did with his. A month apart had only enhanced the feelings that he had for her, and had given him the time to find every logical reason that he should do this, to counter every argument he would have with himself. Perhaps the best argument had simply been that she loved him, and wanted him as much as he wanted her; what could be the possible harm in making their part of the universe stable and complete with this intimacy.

Spock knew his fingertips were warm, and so each shudder that came with his lingering touch, at first confused them. But the delicate moans that escaped Nyota's lips to accompany them convinced him most wholly that she was not cold, or frightened, but sincerely aroused.

Her flattened palms ran themselves down the sides of his body, urging his weight onto her, which she found so delicious, after so many months of waiting and dreaming. She did not even want to use words to disrupt the dance they were both entangled in. She felt his mouth alight on her neck again, tracing down to the space between her breasts with his tongue.

It just all seemed so natural to Spock, the play coming from somewhere deep in his mind, and he wasn't even certain if he could call it as only the human part. He was well aware of the feelings of the Pon Far, and he certainly was feeling the primal desires of it, though he kept them in check for Nyota's sake, wanting this first time to be perfect, and erotic, and loving. He felt sure that there would be a place for them in the more feral love making, given time, given the way she raised his desires, but not now, now was going to last forever.

He slid an arm under her back, and pulled her to sitting before him, so that he could reach the clasps of her bra. As his fingers touched it, he looked into her eyes for the permission to continue, and he found it. Simple hooks to undo, and the straps slid from her shoulders. She kept an arm up, modestly to cover herself, feeling just a bit self conscious, but his smile told her that she had nothing to fear, that he only saw her as beautiful, and that he would see her that way always. His warm right hand rested down on her arm, and pulled it away gently. He was awestruck. She was perfect. The swells of her breasts rose from her chest heaving with her nervousness, in a way that pleased him to the core, because he knew that it was the desire of him that had made it so. Tenderly he brushed two fingers down the sides of each, coming together in the middle to cup both. And he closed his own eyes to breathe and allow the pleasure to wash over both him and her. Then he laid her back on the bed, to take the full measure of her beauty, allowing his eyes to scan and his fingers to trace her skin in an all too human dance of wonder. He marveled at the way his body was responding to hers, the tension in his chest and between his legs.

He bent to kiss her mouth once again, and then concentrated on her breasts, loving each one in turn with the heat of his mouth and the passion of his tongue. This caused her to arch her body under his, forcing against him in building pleasure.

How she managed to even form a thought in her mind as Spock continued to tease her was a question she would wonder about to herself in the nights to come as she replayed the scene over and over in her mind, but she did manage. And she was able to slip a hand down between the two of them and stroke the bulge growing at the front of his tight, well fitted, regulation, 'thank God for regulations', boxer briefs. His head came back immediately from off her skin with a deep, honest moan of pleasure. Never had someone touched him like this before, never while he held such desire in his heart. The pressure of her hands against him grew, and he tried to keep calm, but lost the battle. His own hands found her waist and pulled her panties free of her legs, trying to help awkwardly as she shrugged out of them and threw them to the ground beside his bed. He hesitated before pulling off his own, just for a moment, needing to be certain.

"This is what you want is it not my love?"

"It is Spock, please, bring yourself to me." She was nearly breathless as she spoke. His last remaining clothing was cast aside, and he allowed himself just one more moment to hover over her, watching her face, and then her body, noting each subtle twist and arch that beckoned him. He could restrain himself no longer and thrust himself inside her, feeling the warmth of her body and her readiness to have him. The gasp that escaped her lips was exotic, and he willed himself to remember each note.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved her hips in time with his as he rocked against her, deeper with each thrust until she had taken all of him, and still she begged with her body for more. He increased his rhythm, matching the pounding of her heart and the visible breaths on her chest, building his orgasm as she built hers, giving her everything that she desired. He could feel the tension beginning to build around him, from her fingertips to the fluid movements of her hips becoming more staccato, to the way she held him inside her body, and he knew that her time was growing short, as was his, and he let himself go, thrusting harder until her head rolled back, and her lips parted to scream silently as she came to her climax, and then he felt his own, peaked on the motions of her body, and he gave himself to her completely with his own scream.


End file.
